ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Logan
http://i343.photobucket.com/albums/o464/wentznurie_ishott/zacky2.jpg Profile *Gimmick: Anti Striaght-Edge Persona. Sex,Drugs,Alcohol and Sin are his motives and Basically hsi fuel as An In Ring and Out Ring Competitor. He comes of as an Egotistical Prick but usually comes of well with the ladies. He is a User and Manipulater and is one fo the Top wrestlers of Carnage *Height: 6'1 *Weight: 250 pounds *Billed From: Las Vegas Nevada *Finishing Move(s): The Hangover (Houston Hangover), Hemp Leaf (Texas Clover Leaf) *Entrance Music: B.Y.O.B ~ System Of A Down *Allies: Tya *Foes: Zachary, Steve Storme, Kenny orton, Aesha, Montel Porter *Alignment: Heel *Age: 24 *Nicknames: Mister Syn, XXX! Title History 1 x CGS Ultraviolent Champion (1st ever) .:CGS Biography:. On the 28th Of October 2008 CGS:The Exile Had its first show entitled 'Adrenaline' which is now a weekly show. On this show a match was scheduled between Cody Sexthy and B-Noosha nd it was a qualification match for the CGS heavyweight championship. On this night Eric Logan took out B-Noosh and took his place. he took on Cody but was unsuccessful due to B-Noosh coming back down to the ring and taking out Eric Logan. The next week Eric Logan took on Joshua Banks and Ronald Rivers in one of the Quickest Triple Threat matches in history. Eric Logan came out the victor in that match in flying colours. The next week Eric Logan took on none other than the legend of CGS "steve Storme" in a match for the Millenium Championship. Eric was Unsuccessful in this bout but was extremely close. After a fall like losing to Storme the next week Logan came back and defeated Montel Porter in his hardest match yet to become the number one Contender to Face Kenny Orton for the actual Number One contendership against Steve Storme at Toxicity. After this a massive Kenny Orton/ Eric Logan war started but at Toxicity Eric Logan defeated Kenny Orton with quite much ease to take On Steve Storme yet again. Two night After Toxicity he took on Storme Yet again and once again was pinned By storme and was unsuccessful at capturing the championship. That week On Carnage two Wrestlers (Kenny Orton and Eric Logan) gave a special Adrenaline match to the carnage fans but in the end it was only one carnage Wrestler because it was announced that Eric Logan was Traded to Carnage for Dash Blade. So Eric was now part of Carnage but as soon as he got there he made bitter rivals with the now co Face of Carnage Zachary. It was Announced that both these men would face each toher to become the first ever CGS Carnage champion at Silent Night Deadly Night. Both men argued about who was the better man which lead to the 5th of December 2008 where Eric Logan and Tya Defeated Aesha and Zachary by pinfall after Tya hit zachary in the head with the women's championship. The Zachary/Logan battle esculated even further at the Carnage Saturday Special Show where Eric Logan was scheduled to be a special referee in a main event match between Zachary and Black Dagger. Eric said he would not call the match down the middle which lead to zachary laying Eric Logan out in a parking Lot before the match. At Silent Night, Deadly night the week later Eric Logan Took On Zachary to be the first ever Carnage Champion, In the end Eric did not fulfill his dream by losing to zachary even if he controlled most of the match. One week Later On Carnage Eric Destroyed Black Dagger to unleash his anger and got everyones attention on the Carnage roster. TBC When more things are to be added Category:Wrestlers